Melissa Black
by earth princess terra
Summary: Melissa Black the daughter of our one and only Sirius Black. Come and read Melissa Black's journey through her life at Hogwarts with Fred and George Weasley with hilarious pranks and love between Melissa and One of the weasley twins. please read and please leave a nice review on what you think of this story thanks
1. Found and laughs

**Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the other harry potter characters.**

* * *

** Chapter 1  
**

**Melissa's POV **

My name is Melissa Black and this is my story...

When I was 3 I use to hang with my best friends Fred and George at the Weasley's house. Then on Halloween night my God-parents were murdered by he-who-should-not-be-named. Everyone thought my father was the one who gave away their secret location to he-who-should-not-be-named. After my father was arrested the ministry people came and took me away to an orphanage where kids picked on me because they think my father killed a ton of muggles. Since then I have been in the orphanage till my 11th birthday a letter came to me saying that was accepted to Hogwarts the school my father went to when he was my age. Three days after my birthday the orphanage took us took Diagonally. I was given a key with a my letter from Hogwarts saying it was the key to my vault at the wizard bank. After I got my money for the bank I went and got my school supplies. I got my robes and I was just walking out of the book shop with my school books I was knocked to the ground.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to knock you to the ground there." A voice that sounded like a boy said above me. I looked up to see familiar red hair and green eyes. He extended his hand out to me. I took it and felt and felt something as our hands met. He helped me up. I then gathered my school books up and pick up my school robes.

"You okay?" The boy asked me. I nodded my head yes. Then I looked and saw someone like the kid in front of me. Are they Fred and George?

"Oi George you trying to get a girl before we are at school?" His twin asked him. Yup that answers my question. I am surprised they don't recognize me. In the distance I hear the orphanage caretaker calling everyone it was time to go. I wanted to talk more to Fred and George so I didn't go to where she was calling everyone it was time to go.

"What are you talking about Fred?" George asked his brother. Then the Orphanage caretaker came and pulled my ear hard.

"I told everyone it is time to go you ungrateful brat. You are lucky we still keep you since your father is a murder locked up in azkaban." The Caretaker sneered. I turned around and looked at her in the eyes.

"My Father is innocent!" I shouted at her. That earned me a smack on my cheek. I heard Fred and George gasped.

"It's to go now!" the Caretaker said. Then she grabbed my arm and started dragging me with her. Then I felt two pairs of hands grab my other arm and pulled me out of the Caretaker's grip. Then Fred and George put me behind them.

"She isn't going any where with someone like you." Fred said. Don't ask me how I know which twin is which I just do.

"Yeah she is staying with us. You shouldn't hit kids." George said. Then A plumped women with red hair came behind us.

"Fred and George what's going on here?" She asked Fred and George.

"Madam your sons won't let me take my child back to the orphanage where she lives." the caretaker told Fred and George's mom. Their mom looked at her at them then me. She notices a red hand print on my face, she bends down to my eye level.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Melissa." I said.

"Do you have a last name?" She asked.

"Yes, it's Black. I understand if you don't want to talk or look at me anymore." I said then I looked to the ground. I then feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Fred and George's mom smiling. Then their mom looked to my Caretaker.

"I would like to be Melissa Black's Guardian if that's alright?" She asked the Caretaker. Then like lightning my paper work was out of the Caretaker's pocket.

"Just sign here madam and she is all yours." The Caretaker said. My mouth dropped open. This lady was hoping to get rid of me. Fred and George's signed the papers and the Caretaker gave her all my papers and walked away from us. When the Caretaker was out of sight, I hugged Molly remembering her name from when I was little.

"Thanks Molly." I said. I let go of her and see her smiling.

"You remember me Melissa?" She asked me. I nodded my head yes and looked to Fred and George who looked a little confused. I ran to them and hugged them.

"You couldn't have forgotten me Gred and Feorge." I said to them by while using the nicknames we came up with when we were three.

"Mel?!" They asked me at the same time. I nodded. Then they hugged me with a bone crushing hug.

"Guys I can't breath." I said. They let go of me laughing. I smiled.

"Mel did you get your wand yet?" George asked me.

"Not yet." I said.

"Then you can get your wand with us. We are heading to Ollivanders right now." Fred said. I smiled as we started walking to Ollivanders. A bell ranged as we entered the store. The shop's shelves were filled with boxes with wands probable inside them. Then a man with crazy white hair stood behind the counter.

"I was wondering when I would be meeting the Weasley twins and you Miss Black." The man said.

"Hello Ollivander." Molly said.

"Hello Molly. How's the family?" Ollivander asked Molly.

"Good. I just became Guardian of Melissa here." Molly said with a smile.

"That is wonderful. Melissa you have your father's black hair color, but you have your mother's blue-green eyes." Ollivander said. I smiled. I never actually met my mom I think she died when I was a baby.

"Thank you sir, but I think you should get those two their wands because they can't be patient." I said while pointing to Fred and George who were about to take the wands out of the boxes they had in their hands. Molly and Ollivander looked at Fred and George who were frozen in place.

"Fred, George get back over here now!" Molly yelled. They put the boxes back and stood behind me. I just rolled my eyes.

"It's okay Molly they are just eager to get their wands." Ollivander said. Then he looked to us.

"Now who would like to go first?" Ollivander asked us. Fred and George pushed me forward. I turned and glared at them which made them laugh.

"I will get you two back later." I told them, but they only laugh harder.

"May I see your wand arm?" Ollivander asked me. I nodded and stuck my right arm out. He measured my arm then he went to a shelf and grabbed a box. Then he walked back to me.

"Try this 10 inches rosewood unicorn hair core." He said and handed me the wand. I felt warmth come from the wand. Then I hear laughing. I turned around to see Molly laughing at how her kids looked. I started laughing as well. Fred and George had been turned blue.

"Looks like you found your was Miss Black." Ollivander said then he waved his wand and Fred and George were back to normal.

"Couldn't you have left them blue?" I asked Ollivander. I was given glares by Fred and George when I asked Ollivander which made me laugh. After about ten more minutes in Ollivanders, Fred and George got their wands. It took Fred two tries to get his right wand, George took 4 tries to get his right wand. We payed for our wands and left Ollivanders. Now it was time to go back to the burrow and a new journey in my life.


	2. Staying at the Weasley's

**Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and the other harry potter characters.**

* * *

** Chapter 2  
**

**Melissa's POV **

The burrow is just as I remember it.

"Melissa you will be sharing a room with my daughter Ginny Okay?" Molly asked me.

"Okay. How many years younger is Ginny than me?" I asked her.

"Three." Molly said.

"Okay." I said then we went inside the burrow. When we walked in the burrow Molly went to the staircase.

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, come downstairs I want you all to meet someone." Molly yelled up the staircase. I hear a ton of doors opening and closing. I then hear everyone coming downstairs. Fred and George stood in front of me so I was hidden. I could see all five red heads in the living room.

"Who is the person that you want us to meet mom?" Bill asked. Wow he matured fast. The others nodded in wonder too.

"Well you guys already met her, but you haven't seen her for eight years." Molly said. I laughed when I saw all their confused looks. Then all red heads turned to where Fred and George were keeping me hidden. The twins step aside to reveal me. I walked up to the older three.

"I can't believe you don't remember me Bill, Charlie and Percy." I said. Then I turned to Ron who grew up over eight years and the one I haven't fully met yet Ginny. "You Ron have grown since I last saw you and it's nice to see the Weasley boys have a little sister that will scare them in the future." I said. Ginny giggled at my last comment about her scaring her brothers when she is older.

"Melissa?" the older three asked.

"That's my name don't wear it out." I said. They nodded and stood there smiling.

"So where are you going to stay?" Ron asked.

"Melissa is living here from now on and is sharing a room with Ginny." Molly answered.

"Okay." The four boys said. Then Ginny came and hugged me.

"Finally another girl in the house." Ginny said. The she let me go off me. I smiled then turned to Fred and George who were pouting, I raised a eyebrow at them. Fakers.

"Why are you two frowning?" I asked them so they think I don't know they are faking.

"We wanted you to stay in our room with us." They said. I only laughed at what they said.

"Quit the act you guys you are not fooling this girl." I said. Then the twins looked at each other for a minute then back towards me. They had smirks on their faces, they started walking towards me.

"I think I will go hide now bye!" I said.

"Get back here!" I heard the twins say as I was finally out the door and was in the field. I hid in the tall grass when I saw the twins come out of the burrow looking for me.

"Where did she go?" Fred asked. George shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know maybe behind the house?" George suggested. Fred nodded and they went behind the burrow. I ran from my hiding spot and ran inside the burrow quietly. I hear Bill, Charlie, Percy talking to Molly. I hid behind the couch so they can't see me and listened to their conversation.

"How do you know she is nothing like her murder of a father?" Percy asked. Are they talking about me?

"She is still young..." Molly started but was interrupted.

"She could kill us in our sleep." Charlie said.

"She wouldn't." Molly said. At least she believes in me being good.

"You never know mother." Bill said. I started crying, I can't believe they would think that I would kill them. I heard enough, I got up and walked quietly out of the burrow crying. I then ran through the field crying i didn't stop till I reached the tree I earlier. I found the tree and climbed it. I looked around and I saw the burrow from where I am. Oh dad I wish you could have your trail to be set free. I sat for about twenty minutes crying then I jump off the tree and started walking back to the burrow. Once when I was out of the tall grass Fred and George were there standing.

**George's POV **

Ginny was hugging Melissa when she found out Melissa and her are going to share a room together. Fred and I looked at each and deiced to fake sadness about Melissa not sharing our room with us. Ginny let go of Melissa and Melissa turned to us. She raised an eyebrow at us.

"Why are you two frowning?" Melissa asked us. We made our voices sound sad.

"We wanted you to stay in our room with us." We said. Melissa only laughed at us. Why is she laughing?

"Quit the act you guys you are not fooling this girl." Melissa said. How did she know we were faking? Fred and I looked at each other and smirked then we turned back to Melissa still smirking. Then we started walking towards her.

"I think I will go hide now bye!" Melissa said then she started running towards the door.

"Get back here!" Fred and I said as she made it out the door. We started going after her when Charlie stopped us before we went out the door.

"Can you two make sure that Melissa stays out of the burrow for a while?" Charlie asked us. We nodded then we went out of the burrow looking for Melissa. We couldn't see her anywhere.

"Where did she go?" Fred asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know maybe behind the house?" I suggested. Fred nodded and we went behind the house. We looked for Melissa and didn't find her. Where is she.

"Mel is really good at hiding." Fred said. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. How did you think she got so good at hiding?" I asked Fred.

"Maybe she hid from the kids at the orphanage." Fred said.

"Maybe lets search some more." I said. Fred nodded. We searched all around the burrow and we couldn't find her. I was starting to worry. Where could she be hiding?

"There she is!" Fred said. Then I see her walking getting out of the field. Fred and I ran and stand at the spot Melissa was coming out of the field. When Melissa came out of the field I noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. Was she crying?

"Where were you?" Fred asked her.

"None of your business." She said. What's up with her grumpy attitude?

"We were worried about you. The others would have been worried too if they knew we couldn't find you." I said. Melissa just rolled her eyes.

"I doubt your older brothers would care." Melissa said. Then mom appeared in the doorway.

"Fred, George, Melissa, it is time for dinner." Mom said. Then we went inside the burrow, we sat down at the table. Melissa was to my right and Ginny was next to her. Melissa wasn't eating much she just keeps playing with her food. I wonder what's wrong.

"Melissa you must eat." Percy said. Melissa just glared at him, then sent her glare to Bill and Charlie.

"Oh, you caring for me now after you said I quote 'How do you know she is nothing like her murder of a father?'" Melissa asked him. Mom, Bill, Charlie and Percy's eyes widen. What is she talking about?

"Yeah I heard you guys earlier. I know my father is innocent and nothing is going to change my belief. May I be excused?" Melissa asked. Mom nodded and Melissa got up and went outside.

"What was that about?" Fred asked.

"Melissa heard us talking about if it was a good idea to take her in. But I knew it was a good idea because Melissa is a good girl." Mom said.

"We thought she might be like her dad, but we learned how wrong we were when mom told the story of how you guys found her." Bill said. Fred and I looked at each other and nodded.

"May we be excused?" we asked. Mom nodded, then Fred and I went outside. We saw Melissa standing by the fence looking up at the night sky. Is it me or does she look pretty while looking up at the sky? What did I just call Melissa pretty? I did. I did miss her when we couldn't find her 8 years ago. Fred and I walked up behind her quietly. We then tackled her to the ground and started tickling her. She was laughing so hard tears were coming from her eyes.

"You guys win I will get out of my grumpy mood and smile. Now please stop tickling me." Melissa said in between laughs. We stopped tickling her so she can catch her breath.

"So what you guys doing out here?" She asked us.

"We wanted to make sure you are okay." Fred said.

"So are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I am okay. You guys helped cheered me up. Thanks." She said.

"No problem." Fred and I said. Melissa looked to the sky and smiled then she turned to us.

"Got any ideas on how to get them back?" She asked. Fred and I smirked.

"We already have an idea." We said. Melissa smirked at us.

"I have an idea also. Are you guys thinking what I am thinking?" She asked us. We nodded.

"Lets combine our ideas!" We all said at the same time. We then laughed and started combining our ideas.

**Melissa's POV**

"Okay we will do our plan tonight." I said. The twins nodded. We then sat on the grass and looked at the sky.

"Melissa?" Fred asked me. I turned to him.

"Yeah Fred?" I asked.

"How did you hide so good earlier?" He asked. My eyes were glossed over with memories of me at the orphanage. I was seeing little me running from the big kids at the orphanage. I hid from the big kids in a tree till they were gone. Then little me went back to her room at the orphanage and cried. I then felt someone shaking me.

"Melissa?" George asked. I turned to him and cried. He hugged me and told me everything was okay. I calmed down after five minutes of crying.

"Fred, George, Melissa, it's time to come in now." Molly said. We nodded and got up and went inside the burrow. Once inside Ginny took me to the room we will be sharing from now on. Once inside our room me and Ginny started talking. My bed was by the window.

"I am so happy to have another girl in the house besides my mom." Ginny said. I smiled.

"I bet you hated living with Fred and George with their pranking." I said.

"Yeah, but I got them back sometimes." Ginny said with a smirk. She told me what she did to them like putting molly's make up on them. I laughed.

"So Melissa what was it like living the orphanage?" Ginny asked me.

"It was awful." That is all I said because I didn't want to talk anymore about that awful place. Ginny nodded. Then we got into our night clothes my stuff was flooed from the orphanage. Then Ginny and I got into our beds. Once Ginny was sound asleep like everyone else in the house I grabbed three makers, glue and glitter form Ginny's art stuff. I then walked quietly out of our room and I saw Fred and George waiting.

"Did you get what we needed?" George asked. I nodded and showed them the supplies. They smiled and we set out and did the first part of our prank. I went to Percy's room first, it was all clean. Wow what a neat freak. George had charlie and Fred had Bill so I get the one who is clean. I went over to a sleeping Percy and started writing 'I'm really a idiot' on his forehead. Then I put the glue on his eyebrows and put the blue glitter on his glued eyebrows. I had to keep myself from laughing. The last thing I did was open his window for the second part of our prank in the morning. I then walked quietly out of his room. I saw Fred and George exit the room of their victims.

"I can't wait to see what you guys wrote and did with the glitter in the morning. Did you open the windows in their room?" I whispered asked. They nodded.

"Yeah let's get to bed so we can wake up before everyone and do the last part in the morning." Fred said. I nodded.

"Night guys." I whispered then I went to the bedroom and went to sleep with a smile on my face. The next morning I got up and dressed quickly and went downstairs to wait for Fred and George. Molly was already up making breakfast.

"Morning Molly." I said.

"Morning dear what are you doing up so early?" She asked me. I smirked inside my head.

"Oh Fred, George and I thought we DeGnome the garden for you. Here they come now. Ready to DeGnome the garden boys?" I asked them turning to them with a smirk on my face.

"Yup." They said. Then I turned back to Molly.

"Well we will be off DeGnomeing." I said. Then Fred, George and I ran out of the burrow laughing. We each grabbed a gnome then we went to our victims windows. I throw the gnome in Percy's window and ran back inside the burrow. Fred and George came in right after me. We sat down at the table and started counting.

"3, 2, 1." we said. Right on cue three screams were heard throughout the burrow. We held in our laughter. Then 5 minutes later the three screamers came downstairs. That is when we busted out laughing even Molly was holding her laughter. Bill's forehead said 'I'm ugly' and he had a glittered nose. Charlie's forehead said 'not so sexy' and he had glitter cheeks.

"Um boys did you look in the mirror this morning?" Molly asked them. They shook their heads no then Molly gave them a mirror. They screamed.

"Fred, George!" They yelled.

"What am I chop liver?" I asked. Molly and the victims looked at me.

"You helped pranked them?" Molly asked.

"Well duh who else would think about putting glitter on boys." I said.

"We trained her well huh George?" Fred asked.

"Sure did." George asked.

"You guys didn't train me at all." I said. Then Arthur Weasley came through the door along with Ginny and Ron comeing down the stairs. Then we busted out laughing and at breakfast. Arthur was glad that I am staying with them. Molly is keeping a close eye on Fred, George and I for a while. I wonder what adventures is lying out for me at Hogwarts. I know Fred, George and I are going to be causing trouble for the teachers that is for sure, but with my friends by my side I know every thing will be alright.

* * *

**EarthPrincessTerra: Well her is chapter 2 I hoped you liked it. **

**The Weasley twins: We loved that prank you made up.**

**EarthPrincessTerra:** **Thanks boys now say goodbye.**

******The Weasley twins:** Bye and please leave a nice review for this chapter :)  



	3. At Hogwarts

**Declaimer**:** I don't own Harry Potter and the other harry potter characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

**Melissa's POV **

Now it is for September 1st time for some of the Weasleys and I head to Hogwarts. We got to the train station and we started heading to platform nine and three quarters. The only Weasleys that are coming to Hogwarts is Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. Bill Graduated Hogwarts last year and is trying to get a job in Egypt at a wizard bank out there. Charlie is in his last year at Hogwarts. Percy is in his 3rd year at Hogwarts. Fred, George and I are first years and I am excited and nervous at the same time. Also Fred, George and I found I am a animagus and that I can turn into a black dog. We reached the barrier for us to get on the get on the platform.

"Charlie you first." Molly said. Charlie nodded and went through the barrier. Then Percy went after him. Then Molly turned to Fred, George and I and gave us a stern look. I laughed.

"Now you three I don't want to get an owl about you guys this year." Molly said. Fred, George and I looked at each other and smirked.

"We can't make..." Fred started.

"...any promises mom." George finished. I laughed, then they ran into the barrier. I hugged Molly.

"Thanks for everything Molly." I said. Then I said my goodbyes and went through the barrier. I was awed struck when I saw the train.

"Oh here is our little princess." George said. I rolled my eyes over the summer I played dress up with Ginny, one day Ginny dressed me up as a princess and the twins saw me and they have been calling princess since. The train men took our trunks and put them on the train. I punched George in the arm.

"Ow." he said.

"Serves you right for calling me princess. I told you guys to call me Mel or by my name got it?" I asked them.

"Okay princess." They said then they started running onto the train when I glared at them.

"Fred, George! Get back here!" I yelled as I chased after them. I saw them go right when they got on the train. I ran into someone and fell on my bottom. I looked up to see a boy around my age with platinum blonde hair and green eyes. I heard about a family with that hair color this must be one of my cousins from the Malfoy family. (AN:Draco is going to have a older brother.)

"Sorry about that I was chasing after my friends. By any chance have you seen to red heads?" I asked.

"Yeah. The name is Malfoy, Altair Malfoy." Altair my cousin said.

"The name is Melissa. So where did my dear friends go so I can kill them?" I asked. Altair laughed and pointed down the direction my friends went.

"That way. I never got your last name." Altair said.

"Well I can tell you that we are cousins." I said. He looked confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine my last name is Black there happy?" I asked him. Then my cousin glared at me.

"Oh you are the daughter of the disgrace murder of the family." Altair sneered. The next thing I knew my fist came in contact with my cousin's face.

"Ever say that to me again you will get much worse." I said then I went stomping off to find a compartment if Fred and George didn't already found one. The Train started moving. I can't believe this. I knew people would say stuff like this about my father, but it still hurts to hear it. About after ten minutes I saw Fred and George in a compartment. I put on a fake smile and opened the compartment door.

"Hello boys." I said. They looked up at me. I wonder if they still think I am gonna beat their butts.

"Hey. It looks like you found us." They said.

"Don't worry you guys you are off the hook. Someone else is at the top of my beat up slash prank list." I said. I heard them let out a breath of relief. I laughed and sat down across from them. I looked out the window and watch the scenery. I didn't even talk with Fred and George the whole ride. I guess I was still upset about what my cousin said. I went and got changed into my school robes. After I came out of the bathroom the train came to a stop.

"Ready to go Melissa?" George asked me. He handed his hand out to me.

"Yes." I said. Then I took his hand and we went to the boats the big man told us to go to. I got in a boat with Fred and George and a girl I don't know.

"Hello I'm Angelina." the girl said.

"Melissa." I said. We shook hands. Then the boats started moving along the lake. I love how the lake looks I always loved swimming in water, don't know why but I do. Then I saw the castle and I was awe struck. It is amazing I can't wait to do pranks here especially to my cousin, prat. We then made it to land and I was stepping out of the boat last my cousin kicked my foot off of the dock. I almost fell over if it wasn't for George taking my hand before I fell back.

"You alright Melissa?" George asked me with a concerned voice. His eyes and my eyes locked. I then realized that we were staring at each other to long. I blushed and nodded.

"Yeah I am okay." I said then we started walking to the castle. The twins and I were glaring at Altair back the whole way. We then went up the staircase to big doors and there is a women dressed in green.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Beyond these doors in a few moments you will be sorted into your houses." the women said. I blocked out the rest of her speech because Percy already told us about this. What a know it all right? We then enter a big hall. I see a hat on a stool in the front. Then the women in green pulled out a scroll and started calling out names.

"Angelina Johnson." Angelina went up and the hat was place on her head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. The Gryffindor table clapped along with the adults at the head table.

"Altair Malfoy." I smirk as I see his bruised cheek. The hat barley touched his head when the hat shouted.

"Slytherin!" The Slytherin table clapped.

"Fredrick Weasley." I snickered as Fred went up to the stool.

"Fredrick?" I asked.

"Yup funny huh?" George asked me.

"You got that right." I said.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted and the Gryffindor table clapped as did George and I. George went up and also got into Gryffindor. I was getting nervous. What if I am not in the same house as them.

"Melissa Black." The hall fell silent when up to the stool then the whispers started. Before I sat on the stool I turned to the crowed.

"Oh shut up! Yes I am Sirius Black's daughter what of it?! Grow up!" I shouted at the hall. Then I sat on the stool and the hat was place on my head.

'Ah. The daughter of the prankster Black. I see you prank just like your father too. I like the one you did to Percy Weasley the first night you stayed at the Weasley's. I should've put him in Ravenclaw.' the hat said in my head. I almost laughed out loud.

'I guess I did get the pranking genes from Dad.' I told the hat.

'You are very loyal to your dad and friends and very brave at that. You belong in..' The hat started.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. I jumped up.

"Yes!" I said then I went to my house table. I sat down next to Fred and George. After the sorting the food appeared in front of us and we started eating. Fred, George and I were talking about pranks we should do to Malfoy for tripping me. I told them how my cousin got a bruise on his cheek and they laughed and gave me a hive five for the nice hit. Then we went up to our house. I got a dorm all to myself which is kind of cool I guess. I got dressed in my night clothes and tried to sleep, but I couldn't so I went down to the common room and sat on a couch.

"Melissa?" Someone asked. I turned around to see George.

**George's POV **

I couldn't sleep much because I was worried about Melissa and how she shouted at everyone at the great hall earlier. I got up and walked down to the common room and saw someone on the couch. It was Melissa.

"Melissa?" I asked. She turned to me.

"Oh hi George what are you doing up?" she asked me.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said then sat down on the couch next to her.

"Couldn't sleep." She said.

"Same. Are you alright?" I asked her. She sighed.

"I don't know I just wish people with treat me for me and not be scared of me because of my dad." She said then she looked at the fire. I felt bad for Melissa she has have a ruff life living in a orphanage before she came to us, her dad in prison and her mother dead. I hugged her. She looked at me.

"Don't talk like that you have Fred and me. I know you will make friends trust me." I told her. She nodded and hugged me back.

"Thank you George I need that." She said then she got up off the couch. She started walking to the staircase. I went to the staircase to. Melissa kissed me on the cheek I stood there shocked.

"Night George." Melissa said giggling going up the girl dorms staircase. I stood there about another minute. I then smiled and went up to my dorm. I went to bed with a smile on my face.

* * *

**An: Sorry for the short chapter. Please leave a nice review thank you! :D**


	4. First morning at hogwarts

**Declaimer**:** I don't own Harry Potter and the other harry potter characters.**

* * *

**Melissa's POV **

The next morning I got up and got ready for the school day. I went down to the common room after I put my hair into a braid. I saw that Fred and George wasn't awake yet so I started heading down to the great hall for breakfast. As I walk I hum a little tune. I kind of pranked Fred and George last night so I am in big trouble when they wake up with green hair.

"Well if it isn't the murder's daughter." Altair sneered from behind me. I rolled my eyes I really don't need to deal with this git in the morning.

"Leave me alone Malofy." I said. Then I just kept walking.

"Don't walk away from me Black." Altair said. I just kept walking then the next thing I know is that I am floating in the air.

"Put me down Malfoy!" I shouted at Altair. He only laughed and started walking. I floated in front of him as he walked. I kept getting worried. Where is he taking me? Then I looked down and saw I was above the black lake.

"Ready for a swim Black?" Altair asked me.

"Put me down!" I shouted. I tried to get out of the spell.

"As you wish Black." Altair said then I started falling into the black lake. I smirk and put my arms in a diving position and dove in the lake. Let's play a trick on my dear cousin. I swam under the dock. I can hear Altair laughing. Then his laughing stopped.

"Okay Black stop playing around." He said. I didn't make a noise. Then I heard him jump in the water. I saw him searching for me. Does he actually care? I swam over to him.

"Who you looking for?" I asked with out thinking. Wait a minute how am I talking under water? Altair looked at me with wide eyes. Then I saw something grab Altair's leg and started dragging him down. Altair was struggling to swim up. I swam over to him with my wand in hand. I grabbed his hand.

"Hold on tight to my hand okay." I told him. Altair nodded and tighten his grip on my hand. I pointed my wand at the squid looking thing. I used a spell I learned from doing the older kids at the orphanage homework.

"_Obscuro_!" I shouted and a blind fold appeared on the creature. The creature let go of Altair's leg and I started swimming to the surface with Altair. Once above the surface Altair gasped for air then we went on the dock.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Thanks Black." He said. I nodded.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Why what?" he asked me.

"Why did you come in after me?" I asked. Altair let out a sigh.

"I didn't want to be a person that killed someone and get kick out of Hogwarts. Plus you are my cousin." He said.

"Yeah well I thought you hate me." I said.

"I still do, but family has to stick together." Altair said.

"You know what Altair you are different from the rest of the Malfoys." I sad. He looked at me. I smiled and he was about to say something I interrupted him.

"Yes we are never to speak of what happened here again Malfoy it has to be a secret and continue our hatred for each other." I said. He nodded and got up.

"Well got to go freak of the family. Oh I would do some research about how you can breath under water and now have blue highlights in your hair." Altair said then he walked back to the castle. Blue highlights? I took my hair out of the braid and I saw that I have the blue highlights Altair was talking about. What is going on with me? I started walking to the castle after I did the drying spell on me. All the way to the great hall I was given glares and weird looks. I felt like crying. I sat down at the Gryffindor and started eating, but not much. Just then the Great hall doors open. Everyone started laughing because of the green haired boys.

"There she is!" Fred shouted. I smirk as they ran over to me.

"Good morning boys." I said with a smile.

"Change our hair back now!" They said. I laughed and changed their hair back to normal.

"So what's up guys?" I asked them.

"Nothing much." Fred said.

"Why does your hair have blue highlights?" George asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know I just woke up and my hair was highlighted." I lied to them.

"Liar." They said. Crap I forgot they know when I lie.

"Oh look here comes Professor Mcgonagall with our schedules." I said. Mcgonagall came and handed our schedules.

"Ms. Black. Dumbledore would like to speak with you in his office. Right now." Mcgonagall told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. Follow me please." She said. I nodded and looked at Fred and George.

"See you guys in potions guys." I said. Then I followed Mcgonagall to Dumbledore's office. We came to a statue.

"Now Ms. Black you may go up the password is Flip flap." Mcgonagall said. I nodded and then she went back to the Great hall. I turned to the statue.

"Flip flap." I said to the statue. Then the statue turned and made a staircase to Dumbledore's office. I climbed the staircase and came to a door. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard Dumbledore say. I opened the door.

"You wanted to speak with me Professor?" I asked.

"Yes I do Ms. Black please take a seat." Dumbledore said. I sat down in front of his desk. "Ms. Black I saw what happened between you and Mr. Malfoy this morning."

"You did and you didn't do anything?" I asked him. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his crescent moon glasses.

"I wanted to see what you could do. I see that you have done a good deed by saving your cousin when he was being dragged deeper under the water. I bet you have some questions you want to ask am I right Ms. Black?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Yes. How come I was breathing and talking under water and why does my hair have blue highlights?" I asked him. Dumbledore smiled.

"Ms. Black you could do those things and have your hair like that because your mom was half mermaid and you are part mermaid yourself that is why you can breath under water and have blue highlights in your hair." He said. I stared at him with my mouth open.

"So I might have a tail someday?" I asked.

"Yes you can control when you want a tail when you swim. You can also change your tail back to legs when you want to walk on land." Dumbledore said.

"That is so... Cool!" I said.

"May I head to potions?" I asked. Dumbledore nodded and I ran out of the office Happy. I can't wait this school year is going to be the best so far!

* * *

Earth Princess Terra: Well There is another chapter everyone!

Fred and George: Did you have to make our hair green like the Slytherin color?  
Earth Princess Terra: Yes.

Fred and George: Get her!

Earth Princess Terra: Well I got to go now before I get captured by my favorite pranksters at Hogwarts. * Runs and Hides from Fred and George *

Fred and George: Well Anyway please leave a nice review for This chapter of Melissa Black. Get back here Terra! * chases After Earth Princess Terra*


	5. Summer in Egypt and father escapes

**Declaimer**:** I don't own Harry Potter and the other harry potter characters.**

* * *

**Melissa's POV **

I was walking to the dungeons for potions with a smile on my face. I can't believe I am part mermaid! I walked into the classroom to see we were having class with the Slytherins. I saw my friends I walked over to them.

"Hey boys!" I said as I sat down next to Fred and George. Fred and George jumped out of their seats, when they heard me because they didn't hear or see me coming to sit next to them. I laughed at them.

"Not funny Mel." They said. Which only made me laugh more. Then the door slammed open and walked in Professor Snape. He told us the rules for his class, But I highly don't think Fred, George and I will be following them. Every time Snape would look at me I, he would glare at me. I'm guessing he hates my father. After class ended I stayed behind for a little bit, Fred and George stayed with me.

"Professor Snape?" I asked.

"Yes ?" He asked saying my last name like venom.

"Do you hate my father?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. I sighed. I thought so.

"As always I knew I would not be treated right for who I am, but for who my father is, which is a innocent man blamed guilty." I said.

"He is guilty!" Snape shouted. I felt my anger rising.

"He is innocent and I will always believe he is! Good day to you Professor Snape!" I shouted. Then I ran out of the class room. I haven't notice that I was crying. They don't know what I have lived through. Fred and George soon found me and gave me a hug. I hugged them back. Then we let go.

"It is okay Mel Snape is just a evil greasy git." George told me. Fred nodded in agreement. I laughed and put my arms around both of their shoulders. I then smiled as we walk to our next class. At least I have these two and the other Weasleys and I will protect them with my life. The rest of the day was better. I told Fred and George that I was part mermaid, they thought it was cool. (AN: Sorry to interrupt but i am telling you that it is Harry's 3rd year at Hogwarts now)

Over the past four years at Hogwarts, Fred, George and I were causing trouble for the teachers by causing mischief. We are also on the Quidditch team, Fred and George were beaters while I was a chaser. My God brother Harry Potter came to Hogwarts during my third year. He and I are only friends. I am going to be in my fifth year at Hogwarts after summer vacation. Right now I am in Egypt with the Weasleys.

"That Pocket Sneakoscope is rubbish Ron." Bill said. He and Ron were arguing about something Ron bought. While they were fighting, Fred, George and I were putting beetles in Bill's soup.

"Well done boys. I whispered to Fred and George after we put the last beetle in the soup.

"You got that right." they whispered back. We high five under the table. Then Bill put some soup on his spoon with a beetle on it with out looking and puts the spoon in his mouth. Then Bill spited out the beetle and screamed.

"There is beetles in my soup!" He screamed while, Fred, George and I were laughing in our butts off. Ginny, Ron and Charlie were trying to hold in their laughter.

"George,Fred Melissa!" Molly shouted at us while giving us a stern look.

"Yes Molly?" I asked trying to act innocent.

"Did you three put beetles in Bill's soup?" She asked us.

"No." We said together still trying to act innocent, but we couldn't hold our laughter and started laughing again.

"You should seen your face!" George said while laughing.

"Look at your food next time!" Fred said.

"This is the second best thing we did besides trying to put Percy in a pyramid." I said. Molly sent us a glare along with Bill and Percy. Fred, George and I smirked.

"Go to your rooms that we are staying in now!" Molly said. The three of us stood up from our seats.

"Yes Ma'am!" We while saluting Molly. Then we started marching away from the table. That is when Charlie, Ron and Ginny started laughing.

"She is so much like her father." was the last thing I heard Molly say. I smiled, what do you expect? I am Sirius Black's daughter, I can't always stay serious. As we were walking to our hotel rooms I put my black with blue highlights waist length hair up into a pony tail.

"So what candy should we make for the future joke shop?" I asked Fred and George. We are starting our own joke shop when we get out of school.

"Don't know." they said. I put my finger on my chin faking that I am stroking a beard. Fred and George laughed at my thinking pose. I would probable laugh at my self too.

"How about a candy that makes a person's skin change color?" I asked.

"That is cool." Fred said.

"Cool? I think it is brilliant!" George said. I blushed. Over the past four years I think I started having a crush on George, but I am not sure yet.

"T-thanks!" I said.

"Aw our little Mel is blushing." They said. I blushed even more.

"Oh shut up!" I said while punching the two in their arms. They laughed. I also laughed with them.

"Okay we are going to our room talk with you later." they said. I nodded.

"Okay I have to write Harry a letter for his birthday any way later!" I said. Then I went into the room I share with Ginny. I grabbed a parchment and a quill and started my letter to harry.

**Dear Harry, **

**Hey Harry Happy 13th birthday! Finally a teen now huh. Well I am Egypt with the Weasleys, which I think Ron already told you since your probable read his letter first. Any way I hope the Dursleys aren't treating really bad. If I have to I will come and yell at them. Just a warning don't ask Percy about being Head boy he won't shut up about it! Any way Happy birthday! See you when I see you.**

**From,**

**Mel**

**P.s. I hope you stay fine, but tell me if you do something funny to your awful family.  
**

I put the letter in the envelope. I went to put the letter on Errol. When I found Ron there tying his letter with the item he bought to one of Errol's leg.

"Hey Ron can you tie my letter to Errol's other leg?" I asked. He nodded and tied the letter. Then we sent Errol off to deliver our letters to Harry. We then went to our rooms and went to bed. The next morning I woke up and brushed my hair and put on a pair of dark blue jeans with a light blue shirt. I went down to get the wizard paper to read. I screamed and stood frozen. Fred and George came running.

"Mel what's wrong?" Fred asked.

"Melissa are you okay?" George asked me. I dropped the paper. Fred picked it up and read it out loud.

"A criminal Sirius Black has just escaped Azkaban prison and is at large. Please report if you see this crazed lunatic." Fred said. George looked shocked, then they both looked at me. I can't believe it my father escaped prison. I don't know if I should be happy or worried. What am I going to do?

* * *

Earth Princess Terra: Well I want to give thanks to all those who reviewed my Fanfiction.

Fred and George: We would also like to say thank you!

Earth Princess Terra, Fred and George: Thank you! Please Review For chapter 5 and we hoped you liked it! ^.^


	6. A new fear and a nightmare

**Declaimer**:** I don't own Harry Potter and the other harry potter characters.**

* * *

**George's POV**

Fred and I were walking the hotel stairs to get breakfast when there was a scream. It sounded like Melissa. We ran to where the scream came from. When we got there we see Melissa frozen in fear and shock.

"Mel what's wrong?" Fred asked

"Melissa what's wrong?"I asked. Melissa just stood where she was standing. The Fred pick up the paper by Melissa's feet.

"A criminal Sirius Black has just escaped Azkaban prison and is at large. Please report if you see this crazed lunatic." Fred read out loud. We were both shocked and looking at Melissa. How did her father escape?

"Melissa…" We said. We walked towards her. Melissa looked at us then she ran. We ran after her. We almost got to her, but she was really fast. She went into the room her and Ginny are sharing and locked the door. We leaned up against the door to hear what was going on.

"Melissa what's wrong?" We heard Ginny ask Melissa through the door.

"I don't want to talk about it. You go and eat breakfast with everyone else, I'm not hungry." Melissa said in a calm yet little shaky voice.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked Melissa.

"Yes, I am sure and make sure you take Fred and George with you." Melissa said. She knows we are listening? Just then the door unlocked and opened we fell on our faces. After we got up Ginny took our arms and started dragging us to we are eating. Everyone is there already. We sat down.

"Where is Melissa?" Mom asked us.

"She is not hungry." Ginny said.

"Is she okay?" Mom asked. Ginny shrugged her shoulders. Then dad grabbed the paper and his eyes went wide.

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban!" Dad said so everyone could hear him.

"What?!" Everyone, but Fred and I asked.

"Here look yourselves." Dad said then he threw the paper to the middle of the table everyone, but Fred and I looked at the paper. Dad looked at us.

"Why are you two so calm?" He asked us.

"We already know he escaped." We said. He rose an eyebrow at us.

"How?" He asked. Fred and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Melissa..." Fred started.

"...saw the paper." I finished in a sympathetic voice.

"No wonder she looked upset when she walked into the room." Ginny said. Fred and I nodded. Then we explained everything that happened over breakfast. Mom thinks we should leave her alone for a while. After a while Fred and I thought we should check on Melissa. So we went to the room she was staying in. I knocked on the door.

"Melissa?" I asked. No sound came from behind the door.

"Is she even in there?" Fred asked. I shrugged my shoulders and knocked on the door again.

"Melissa please talk to us?" I asked.

"Go away." Melissa said in a quiet voice but loud enough for Fred and I to hear. Why is she so upset? She always believed her father is innocent. What would make her so upset then?

"Mel please talk to us." Fred said. Then we hear laughing come from behind the door. What the heck? Fred and I raised an eyebrow at the door. Why is she laughing? Then the door opens to reveal a fake smiling Melissa. I guess she doesn't want us to worry about her.

"What's up?" She asks us.

**Melissa's POV  
**

After Fred read the paper out loud, they stared at me with shock. I was surprised and scared at the same time.

"Melissa..." Fred and George said. They started walking towards me. I looked at them to see worried looks on their faces. I can't speak to anyone about this, they won't understand. I started running to the room Ginny and I were staying in, with Fred and George on my tail. They almost caught me, but I was faster than them. I got to the room. I went in and locked the door. Ginny was up and she saw me upset. She walked over to me.

"Melissa what's wrong?" Ginny asked me. I have a feeling Fred and George are listening behind the door.

"I don't want to talk about it. You go and eat breakfast with everyone else, I'm not hungry." I said trying to make my voice calm, but it was a little shaky. Ginny started heading towards the door, she stops and looks back at me.

"Are you sure?" She asks me.

"Yes, I am sure and make sure you take Fred and George with you." I said. Then Ginny looks at the door then back at me.

"Is that why you don't want to tell me right now?" Ginny mouthed asked me. I nodded. Then Ginny quietly unlocked the door, then pulled it open. Fred and George fell on top of each other. I would have laughed if I wasn't upset and worried. After Fred and George got up, Ginny grabbed their arms and started dragging them away from the room. After two hours of having and founding a new fear there was a knock on the door.

"Melissa?" I heard George ask. I guess I should act upset for a little longer. It is hard for me to be upset when they are near.

"Is she even in there?" I heard Fred ask George. Then there was another knock.

"Melissa please talk to us?" George ask. I smirked. This is going to be fun.

"Go away." I said making my voice sound upset. It was silent for a few moments.

"Mel please talk to us." Fred said. I started laughing. Oh, my goodness! I got Fred begging now. I got up from the bed and walked to the door. I put on a fake smile, I don't want them to worry. When I opened the door, I saw Fred and George with their eyebrows up.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Why were you laughing?" They asked me. I smirked.

"I'm not telling you guys." I said.

"Why not?" They asked me. I have a idea.

"Fine I'll tell you guys come in." I said. They came in the room and sat on the bed. They crossed their arms and looked at me.

"So tell us Mel." They said. I started backing towards the open door. I smirked at them.

"I was laughing because I got the Weasley twins to beg." I said. Fred and George sat there with their mouths open. Then they looked at each other and nodded. I was about to make a run for it, but they got me and started tickling me. I was laughing so hard I could barley breath.

"We will stop tickling you..." Fred started with a smirk on his.

"...If you bed us to Melissa." George finished with the same smirk on his face.

"N-never!" I said in between laughs. They continued tickling me. I have to give in.

"Okay you guys win, please stop." I said in between laughs. They stopped tickling me and high-five each other.

"Yes we got Melissa Black to beg." They said. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"So who should we prank next?" I asked them. They shrugged their shoulders, then an idea came to me.

"How about we put glitter on Scabbers that says 'Ron loves Hermione'?" I suggested with a smirk on my face.

"That's brilliant!" Fred said.

"How did you come up with that idea?" George asked me. I laughed.

"Two reasons. First reason is that Ronnikins will be embarrassed. Second reason is I hate the rat because it just freaks me out like it's not a rat at all. " I said. They looked at me.

"Are you sure it is not because Scabbers bit you every time you hold him?" Fred asked. I thought about it for a moment.

"I guess that too." I said. George laughed and ruffled my hair. I blushed and Fred smirks. I glared at him.

"Now, now. No need to glare Mel." Fred said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the glue and blue glitter. I looked at the items in my hand and started laughing. Fred and George looked at me if I was crazy.

"What's so funny Mel?" they asked me. I showed them the items in my hands. They looked confused. I rolled my eyes.

"I was laughing because this is kind of like the first prank we did together minus the marker." I said. Fred and George thought about it for a few minutes, then they started laughing.

"I remember that one!" George said.

"I wish we could have taken a picture." Fred said.

"I know right." I said. They nodded. I then started marching to the door.

"Okay boys it is time for mission glitter the rat and make Ron red." I said. Fred and George nodded. George went and distracted Ron, while Fred and I went for the rat.

"I found him." Fred said. I looked towards him and saw him holding Scabbers. I put the glue writing on the fat rat's back and then put the blue glitter over the glue. Then Fred put Scabbers down. I was about to pet Scabbers for not struggling to get away. Then Scabbers bit me!

"Ow! I'm gonna kill that rat!" I said. I lunged for Scabbers. Scabbers dodged and went running for Ron. I was about to go after the rat when I saw Ron and George standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Ron asked. Then he picked up Scabbers. He looked at Scabbers glittered back and his face went fully red. Fred, George and I started laughing our butts off. I calmed down enough to talk to Ron.

"Why is your face all red Ron?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"No reason." he said looking away from me.

"Are sure it has nothing to do what it says on Scabbers's back?" I asked.

"No I just like Hermione as a friend." Ron said. Fred and George stopped laughing and the three of us raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"Tell us that in 2-3 years Ronnikins." We all said together. Ron looked at us confused. Then his face went back to normal.

"How can you guys speak at the same time? Especially you Melissa you are not even a sister." Ron asked.

"We don't know. We just can." We all said. Ron freaked out and walked out of the room. Fred, George and I started laughing. Through out the rest of the day, Fred, George and I were having fun and trying to get Percy's head boy badge.(AN: I just relized I made a mistake in the last chapter I forgot percy is head boy in harry's 3rd year sorry.) After dinner Ginny and I talked about how getting Ron and Hermione together. Then we went to bed. I had a nightmare. Dream me was walking and then dream me saw Harry and ran up to him.

"Hey Harry!" dream me said. Dream Harry turned to dream me and glared.

"H-harry what's wrong?" Dream me asked dream Harry.

"Your father helped killed my parents!" Dream Harry shouted at dream me.

"No he didn't!" Dream me exclaimed. Dream Harry pushed dream me to the ground.

"Get away from me murder's daughter!" Dream Harry shouted.

"Harry please listen to me!" Dream me tried reasoning with dream Harry. Dream Harry just then slapped dream me in the face.

"Get out of my sight." Dream Harry said in a cold voice. I shot up from my bed and saw Fred, George and Ginny looking at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"Are you alright?" They asked me. I looked at them confused.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep." Ginny said. Fred and George nodded in agreement.

"It was only a nightmare guys I'm fine." I told them.

"Okay." They said. We started heading down to breakfast, when George pulled me to the side.

"You sure you are alright Melissa?" he asked me.

"Yes I am fine." I said smiling. I really don't want them to worry about me. He believed me. I hope my nightmare doesn't come true.

* * *

Earth Princess Terra: Well here is another chapter of melissa black I hope you all liked it. Thank you for all those who reviewed, Follow, favorited and read my story. Till next time everyone! bye!


End file.
